


Coin.

by Shitmanthatsucks



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character - Freeform, Original Universe, Short, just a description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shitmanthatsucks/pseuds/Shitmanthatsucks
Summary: Literally just a description as I work on part two of my Davekat fic
Kudos: 1





	Coin.

She walked down a long corridor, her shoes like firecrackers on the hard tile floor.

Her posture was perfect. Inhuman to most. The way her back stayed un moving was odd, with her hair making precise movements, slightly swaying with her stature.

She had her wings neatly folded, one a pure white birds wing, with small bits of black at the end from them getting burnt. Her other wing being a leathery bats wing with a long curved horn at the tallest point. The wings were her second most hated attribute of herself.

She had her arms in-front of her. Her hands were together to the best of her ability, with her hands being enveloped in thick black skin, the only resemblance to her original hands being six black claws spurring out, with two thumbs on each side of her malformed hands.

The part where her mask meant her face was black and scarred, the skin was cracked where the mask melted to her face. She showed a uncaring exepression as always.

Her outfit was also no surprise, a black sleeveless turtleneck sweater underneath her grey ripped poncho, a red ribbon tied Around her waist. She wore some simple black ripped jeans, they were loose fitting but worked.

The two symbols of power on her, one being a small coin around her neck, the size of three quarters around, it was a glinting golden color, a thick leather rope keeping it secure around her neck.

The other one being the red gem fused to her hand. It gave her hand a red aura to it and gave the cracks in her skin a red glow. It enimated power.

She sighed and kept on walking.


End file.
